I'n Not That Boy
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: One Shot story set during Glamnation tour. Soon after a bad break up Adam Lambert is lost, lonely and hurting. He needs a friend, a lover, a companion and above all a damn good lay. He finds all of the above in his beloved best friend Tommy Joe Ratliff. Adommy warning.
1. Chapter 1

**I`m Not That Boy**

**Chapter One**

Adam was frustrated, it had been months since the break up with Drake. A man who had forced him to come out publically by selling pictures of them together to the press. A controlling arsehole who had been constantly verbally abusive the whole time they had been together. Telling him he was fat, ugly, unloveable, evil, nasty, tainted, unholy, a million false names to taunt him with. Beating it into Adam until he believed it completely, controlling every single part of his life. Never letting him eat cake, or pizza or anything even slightly unhealthy because he was too fat and ugly.

They had broken up shortly after Adam had caught Drake in bed with another man. He had blamed it all on Adam`s disgusting frame, made it all completely his fault that he had had no choice but to cheat because of it.

The worst part was Adam believed every single word that had been said. He had allowed a single person into his life since, even worse he hadnt had sex since either and that was starting to drive him crazy. He was a highly sexual creature, so many desperate needs that were just screaming now to be forfilled. He had just spent half an hour jacking himelf off in the changing room beofre he got ready for the show. If anything it had just made the deep itch inside of him even worse. Imagining another person's hands on his body again had made the urges move to boiling point. He felt himself starting to harden again wondering desperately if he had enough time before stage to try and still that beast in his trousers.

"Five minutes Mr Lambert." came shouted through the door.

He groaned, no where near enough time to deal with his `little problem`. As he moved the friction of his clothing against his length was almost unbareable. Silently Adam walked around to the side of the stage ready for Voodoo to start. Trying to think of anything other then his aching need to get laid, trying to keep his eyes away from his sexy base player as they waited.

Tommy eye`d him, "Are you okay man? You don't seem yourself?"

Adam nodded, "I have a show to do, of course I am fine."

Tommy sighed, "Come on man, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"I'm just a little needy tonight thats all." he muttered.

"Well thats easy to fix." the blonde answered, pulling Adam into a deep kiss.

"Oh thats not helping at all!" Adam laughed as they broke apart, "Thank you for the thought kitty."

"Feel free to make me your sex kitten the whole show if you need to." Tommy winked as he went out to his spot.

"Oh you shouldnt have suggested that!" Adam mused as the stuffness in his trousers twitched at the thought of the game that could be played out.

During Voodoo, Adam ran his fingers seductively down Tommy's chest making him gasp. Down the Rabbit Hole they kissed tenderly. Ring of Fire they danced against each other suggestively. Fever was almost full on mouth raping at several point during the song. Adam constantly coming back of more of that sexy taste.

The slow numbers he was forced to behave, but still managed to slap the kittens ass between songs and cuddle up to him during Aftermath. The cuddle if anything was the worse part, such a tender exchange, so meaningful. Adam was a very clingy, touchy, needy person, but he had stopped all that after Drake. Leaving him barren of the touch he craved so badly, even if it was holding someones hand or a simple hug. He expressed himself through touch, without that he was souless.

During the costume change Adam found a few moments to stroke himself trying to relieve some of the tension before his trousers split or everyone noticed how turned on he was. Tommy caught him with a surprised expression as Adam guiltily covered himself up again. "You really are needy." The blonde commented.

"I havent had sex since a month before the break up." he confessed.

"Oh shit!" Tommy answered, "You need to step it up in there so do it. I don't mind at all, take what you need to get through the show."

Adam sighed, "If i do that i won't be able to stop afterwards. I will need somebody and i really do not want to get drunk enough to suffer through yet another one night stand with some stranger who will only sell it to the press afterwards."

"Who ever said that you had to" Tommy asked kissing him.

Adam lost himself in that blissful moment tenderly returning the embrace. "But you have a girlfriend?"

"We broke up, she thought i was sleeping with you and called me a filthy fag."

"But you are straight and we never!"

"Who ever said i was straight."

That stopped the heating up kisses, "But you had a girlfriend?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah i didn, you assumed i was straight, but you never actually asked me."

Adam blinked, "Tj what are you then?"

"Im actually bi, leaning more towards girls. However i have slept with more then enough men to know what to do and when. Im offering my services tonight as your friend and someone who cares a lot about you, that if you need it tonight im yours. No strings, no regrets, no questions asked, im just yours if you want that." he blushed, "That is if I'm your type."

"Oh you are very my type." he mused slamming the kitten into the wall to kiss him some more.

"Where the fuck are you two, on stage NOW!" Monte shouted.

"To be continued." Tommy promised.

As the show progressed Adam got steamier and sexier. He just couldn't help himself now. He was feeling it tonight in more ways then one. Sexy dancing with the male dancers, kissing the blonde, even groping him between his legs, groping the base, giving the microphone a long lingering blow job. Stroking down his thigh, grabbing his 'glambulge' seductivly. The fans were eatting it up, desperate for even more. After the blow job on the mike he thought 'I really need to get laid'. Not realising he had said it out loud until Tommy gave him the eye. Ooops he really needed to dial it down if he was saying shit like that out loud.

Band intros finally, he was so relieved that all of this was finally nearly over and he could get out of here to take care of his now very large problem with some guy on guy porn and a hell of a lot of sex toys. As he introduced the kitten, the boy gave him a sexy wink. So Adam stroked the base as traditional feeling Tommy's hand wrap around his waist to squeeze his ass. His own hardness pressing into Adam now, seemed the stage play was seriously winding them both up. Tommy chased him accross the stage until Adam slapped his ass a little harder then usual and sent him back to his kitty pen.

Encore, Are You Gonna Go My Way lead to many suggestive winks and touches. Ending tonight unusually with Purple Haze, usually the two songs were the other way around. Feeling completely wicked through and through now Adam changed the words slightly and belted out "Excuse me while i kiss this guy." Tongue raping the boy in public with the most passion they had ever displayed on stage. Feeling Tommy's near collaspe at the touch. Making sure he was gonna be okay before he pounded off into the rest of the song. Telling the audience how much he loved them and how awesome they were before bounding off stage for some hurried autographs before hw could truely get to where he wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not That Boy**

**Chapter Two**

It disappointed Adam just how long it took him to get away from the fans. Every chance he took to escape someone else wanted a picture or a hug. He plastered a good fake smile on his face and carried on even though all he wanted to do was tell them to go away. Eventually security called it a night and he could sneak back to his dressing room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned heavily against it exhausted, eyes closed just taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself and his whirling emotions. "I really seriously need to get laid before i end up raping someone." he muttered.

Long moments he stood there begging his glambulge to play fairly and to please dear odin calm the fuck down at last. "Think of something boring, anything." he mumbled to himself.

"Think of something sexy, its far more fun." a male voice said just as quietly.

Adam openned his eyes to find a hand laid accross them as a heated kiss fell onto his lips. The other hand working his belt undone, his hand working deep inside. Adam groaned as he finally felt some of what he needed so damn badly. "Tommy." he breathed.

"Yes baby, im here to make it all better for you. Just relax and let me take care of your problems. I will make you feel better then you have in far too long." he promised. Easing Adam out of the vest, kissing down his neck. Biting on the edge of his collarbone, enjoying the noises coming from the others throat.

Adam lost himself far too damn easily in this moment, he had always had a crush on the guitarest. A special place in his leather clad heart for someone who reminded him so much of himself. He felt a little guilty using him in such a way. Just to get at what he needed. Yet again he was talking out loud without realising it.

Tommy looked disappointed, "I care for you more then you dare to even hope. Stop thinking you are using me, stop thinking you are worthless just because of your ex. You are beautiful, sexy, adorable, perfect. Let me give you a gift back for all you have done for me. If you want more after then great, if not I'm cool with that too. Let someone take care of you just this once. Let go, relax and enjoy yourself. Please Adam."

Adam didn't know if he should cry or kiss him at that point. He let the blonde cuddle up and kiss him some more. "Thank you." he choked out, the emotions clear in his throat.

"Now shh." Tommy pressed, "Enjoy this." Pulling Adam's trousers lower he rubbed him sensually drawing a long moan from his lips.

He attacked the blonde craving his kisses, to feel every inch of him. Pulling Tommy's shirt off him so roughly buttons popped. "I will buy you a new one." he promised.

"Forget the shirt," he breathed, "Damn it Adam don't you want a little forplay first?"

"We just had hours of forplay on that stage driving each other crazy. I nearly fucked you on that damn stage infront of everyone, forget forplay." he whined.

Tommy was eager to obey, stripping the rest of their clothes as he dragged him over to the day bed. Pushing Adam down onto it as he stroked his length, working it slowly tormenting him just a little bit more just for fun, even though they were so painfully hard by now they felt like they were going to explode from the pressure.

"Stop teasing me." Adam growled, "Fuck me right now!"

Tommy laughed at the snarled demand, finding a condom and some lube in the drawer. "Sure you want this baby?" he asked.

"Mr Ratliff you do NOT get to drive me half out of my mind and then leave me hanging." he snapped, the man gone leaving the sex beast behind.

"I promise I won't do that to you baby." he whispered, covering his fingers with the lube to start prepairing his lover. Slipping one finger inside working it gently, then a second along with the first. Adam's groans making him desperate for so much more. "Is this what you need baby? Is this what you have been waiting for?"

"Hell yes." Adam moaned, "Oh Tommy please!"

He pushed a third finger in as he continued, barely holding onto his own control he wanted him so badly. He had to make sure his lover was prepaired however horny he was. Leaning against Adam's shoulder heavily trying to still his raging hormones.

"Holding on kitty?" a very heavily breathing Adam asked

"Just barely." he answered ripping open the packet to cover himself. Easing inside slowly, digging his nails into Adam's back, bracing himself ready.

Adam moved slightly to allow him better access. "Dont be nervous baby."

"All this lead up, all those kisses, everything we have always done together. Ive wanted this for so long that now im here ready it actually feels weird." he answered.

"We cam stop, you really don't have to do this."

"I want to, I just don't want to be a disappointment. I know you have had so many lovers over the years."

"Ive had two."

"You what?!"

"Drake, and one guy on tour with Hair. I'm not really that confiedent with my body to let people look at it. I know that I'm pretty ugly, I accept that."

Tommy very angrily pulled out, dragged Adam up and pushed him infront of the long mirror. "Look at yourself and tell me what you see!" he demanded.

"I'd rather not." he couldn't even lock eyes on his naked form.

Tommy grabbed the back of his head to force his head up to the glass. "TELL ME!"

"A fat ugly stupid looking fag with too much make up on and a terrible sense of fashion." he answered sadly.

The blonde growled warningly and slapped him around the back of the head. "Look again!"

Adam closed his eyes, "Thats all I've ever seen my whole life. Just some big gay idiot."

A second harder slap followed, fingers digging into the back of his neck. "I see a beautiful, sexy, wonderful man, with a gorgous body, perhaps a shade weird in his taste of clothes and perhaps a little too much eye liner now and then. But then again there is something so damn fine about a man who wears more make up then a woman. You have a body that could turn a straight man gay. Baby watching you on stage, dancing so sensually, it drives me completely insane. Makes me need you so damn badly it hurts. Jesus Adam i think I'm in love with you, I've never been in love with anyone my whole life. The deep emotions i have for you terrify me. I don't know how to handle them. I've never been in a normal relationship, without it being a chokehold. I don't know how to deal with how i feel for you. I don't even know what to do anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Im Not That Boy**

**Chapter Three**

"Do you really mean that" Adam asked too quietly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tommy asked.

The blonde didn't get an answer as he was slammed back down onto the bed with Adam kissing him all over. Suckling on his nipple ring roughly, grabbing his hair to pull his head back to have access to bite down his neck.

"Do i take that as a no?" Tommy asked.

"Take it that this isn'r a one night stand anymore, i care for you more deeply then i have for anyone else in my whole life." he answered.

"We can have an us?" the blonde asked.

"How could we ever have anything else" Adam offered, "Will you be mine"

"Forever!" he promised. Pushing Adam onto his back gently pressing back inside. "I was yours from the first second i laid eyes on you."

"And I was yours from the first second you walked into the audition, I'd have offered you any job to keep you in my band." he answered, "I didn't wanna lose you, wanted to keep you."

"Don't make me some cry baby." Tommy warned as he started to thrust, slowly kissing down Adam's body so tenderly.

Adam sighed contentedly as they kissed, everything made sense again finally. Oh man that felt so damn good, the boy was very skilled in the slow lingering arts of pleasure. Of taking a person right to the edge, slowing down and then starting all over again. He lay there panting, kissing Tommy where he could as wave after wave of pleasure rocked his body from the torements. He swore he had never felt a dick get so deep inside of him before. He would swear that it had just wrapped itself around his highest pleasure spot to tease it in the most seductive ways possible. It hardly felt connected to the body that was wriving on top of him as those rough dirty kisses started to drive him insane. "Gods Thomas you are filthy!" he moaned.

"And you are loving every moment of it!" the blonde smiled as he bit deeper into Adam's neck.

"Oh hell yes." he sighed grabbing him even closer to stroke down his chest playing with those sexy nipple rings.

Drawing a low needy groan from the kitty's throat, followed by the dirtiest of possessively needy kisses. "MINE!" Tommy growled, "No one else's ever again."

Adam was taken a back a little at the comment, but one look into those desperate eyes he knew the blonde meant every single part of it. Making a thousand new thoughts whirl into his mind of them having a future together. That he could have everything he had always wanted, craved so badly. A lover, a husband, a family, kids, a real home for once. A future other then the early grave from a cocktail of drugs and drink he had expected to have, like several friends of his. Too many young actors and singers ended up that way.

Those thoughts vanished from his distracted mind as Tommy seriously picked up the pace not being able to withstrain himself any longer. Slamming into Adam lingering a moment just to pull out and slam in again just as roughly. The moans coming from Adam's throat now bordered on obsene, he swore the whole world could hear them, but he really didn't care right now he was too damn close."Tommy, jesus I can't!" he complained.

"Good baby, take what you need now." he crooned, leaning in to penitrate even more deeply as he stroked his leaking cock in time to the thrusts. The completely submissive groaning hot mess underneath him had never looked so damn sexy as he did right now. Enjoying how cut loose the guy was now, how confident he now seemed with his body finally. So happy in this moment Adam looked more alive then he had in months. Trailing kisses down his chest was the final straw as with a room shuddering moan Adam came undone in his hands. Those hot lips on his drawing him into a feverish kiss, coupling that with the tightening around his own shaft had Tommy moaning loudly himself a few moments later as he found what he needed as well.

Exhausted Tommy removed and threw away the condom, cuddling up into Adam's sleepy arms. Pulling a blanket over them noticing how cool the room actually was. Adam snuggled into his shoulder eyes closing. Smiling Tommy stroked his hair waiting for his lover to fall asleep. "Feeling better?" he teased quietly.

A contented sigh as Adam burrowed into him. "I love you." he breathed.

The blonde grinning even more kissed his hair, "Love you too baby."

"I'm gonna marry you one day." Adam murmered as he dropped off to sleep.

Tommy froze knowing that on the edge of sleep was the only time Adam ever spoke his true feelings. He'd abuse that fact of life more then once when he knew that his best friend needed to talk, so this had to be completely hearts truth. Tears falling softly as he tucked them in under the cloth. Sniffing he said so quietly so not to wake him, "You do that baby, any time and any where I'm yours."


End file.
